Miracle
by Everlasting Faerie Light
Summary: They were a miracle. A bloody, distraught, pain-stricken miracle, but a miracle nonetheless. fem!FranceXfem!England. Contains yuri and lemon.


**So, this is my first attempt at a yuri smut fic. I tried to make it somewhat meaningful, since I find shameless smut to be unappealing. I based it off of the song ****"****Miracle****"**** by Blackmill. Though it doesn****'****t have any lyrics, the overwhelming emotions I feel whenever I hear that song are extremely inspiring, and I couldn****'****t help but base this fic off of it. Anyways, give the song a listen, and enjoy the fic. :)**

**-Everlasting Faerie Light**

It was one of those nights.

Those summer nights that hinted the emergence of a storm, with rolling dark clouds and the warm, moist scent of August rain.

The wind whistled lightly through the air, breaking the silence ever so slightly as it gently caressed the bare shoulders of Elodie Bonnefoy. The petite French woman breathed in deeply, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned against the trunk of a large oak tree.

The branches of the tree seemed to invade the sky in an almost obscene manner...large, dark, and twisting, shamelessly stretching up and outwards, its budding green leaves rattling harmoniously with the breeze.

Elodie opened her eyes once again and stared upwards at the branches. There were many days and nights where she would spend either leaning against this tree or lying at the foot of it, just staring at the strange tangled mass for hours.

It was a piece of art crafted by nature herself. A twisting, overwhelming group of branches that represented its own chaos. Elodie couldn't help but relate with that chaos. Those branches were paths taken based on choice. Good choices and bad choices, all twisted together in the most eccentric way possible. All the result of events, decisions, actions, and feelings, placed in one single area.

And though branches would break from time to time, the whole tree remained intact. It was still standing after all these years. If Elodie was the tree, then would she stay standing forever, or would she eventually die?

Again, it was a piece of art crafted by nature, just as her very own existence as a nation was a piece of art crafted by some supreme power beyond comprehension. It was nothing short of something spectacular.

A miracle.

But miracles were miracles.

Just like everything else, they didn't last forever.

"Out here again, I see."

Elodie's train of thought was broken as she tore her gaze from the branches to come face to face with Alice Kirkland.

The English woman was standing about eight feet away from her, clad in a thin white nightgown, long blonde hair dancing in the gentle breeze. Her usual glare was exchanged for something that resembled troubled curiosity, though the frown was still present.

At such a sight, Elodie's default instinct would've been to make some sort of lewd comment for the sole purpose of riling Alice up, but her heart just wasn't in it.

"Again? Have you been spying on me, Angletarre?" Elodie asked, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear as she surveyed the other nation.

Alice's large green eyes seemed to ignite with that all-too-familiar fire, but instead of lashing out with some petty denial, she sighed, lowering her gaze to her feet before crossing her arms. "More or less."

Elodie remained silent as she observed the woman. Alice looked so small in the never-ending sea of grass, surrounding by nothing but the distant mountains and the nighttime sky. In all of the frenzy of being surrounded by others with differentiating opinions, clashing arguments, and threats of pain and death, Elodie had forgotten just how small they all were.

Though their nations were large, they, themselves, were still nothing short of frail women...frail women that wove their own branches by either enhancing or ruining others' lives.

Alice pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closing in what looked like mild agitation. The wind picked up.

"I couldn't sleep either," she said softly, the usual briskness in her tone completely absent. The English woman lowered her hand, but kept her gaze on her feet. "I haven't been able to sleep for the past week."

Elodie couldn't help the small smile from appearing on her lips. "It must be something in the air, oui? Probably all of this diplomacy nonsense. It is making everybody uneasy."

"Isn't that what our lives consist of though? Diplomacy nonsense. It's all the same, really." Alice gave a small snort before walking towards Elodie and leaning against the large trunk of the oak tree as well. The French woman felt the soft skin of Alice's arm rest against her own. Two women, wracked with insomnia over similar reasons, standing side by side without an inch to spare.

Alice's green eyes surveyed the other woman for a moment before she smirked. "Isn't that the nightgown I got you for Christmas last year? And you swore that you would never wear it."

Elodie's cheeks turned slightly pink as she looked down at herself. A small satin, deep red nightgown that hung comfortably on her small frame, yet accentuated her slender limbs and deep blue eyes. She remembered poking fun at Alice for the gift, but it honestly was her favorite thing to wear when the sun went down.

"Guilty," she admitted. However, that single second of bliss disappeared as her eyes caught the branches once more.

Elodie didn't really understand why she couldn't sleep, but in all honesty, she had grown accustomed to it. There were those nights where she could fall into a deep slumber without a single dream, but then there were those other nights...those nights where her mind ran at an unstoppable pace, reliving every single event, war, death, and choice she had made throughout her entire existence.

This was one of those nights.

"There you go again," Alice quipped. She turned her body slightly and reached over to yank on a lock of the other woman's hair. "I'm supposed to be the moody one, you tosser."

Elodie turned to look at Alice. Her eyes traveled from the messy, disheveled locks of her dirty blonde hair, to her stern eyebrows, to her sharp green eyes, to her fleshy pink lips, and down...down to the pale skin of her collarbones, her small yet perky breasts hidden beneath the thin white fabric of her nightgown, her covered torso, and her thin legs...

This woman...this woman had been her rival for many years. They fought a lot, causing each other massive amounts of pain, yet they also worked together in the most desperate of times. They betrayed each other, they hurt each other, they helped each other. Was that what their whole entire existence would consist of? Were they nothing but a mass of tangled branches? Never fully healthy, but always intact?

"Alice..."

Elodie was surprised by how strong her voice was.

She glued her eyes to the horizon, where the rolling clouds seemed to grow more ominous, shaping the ghostly silhouette of the mountain.

"Do you hate me?"

She felt a small droplet of water hit her cheek.

Alice narrowed her eyes in on the French woman, trying to determine what she was thinking. But as per usual, Elodie Bonnefoy remained a mystery to her.

The small blonde pushed herself from the base of the tree. Elodie felt a bit unnerved by the fact that she could no longer feel the other's skin against hers. Alice turned to face the French woman face to face.

"I wouldn't say 'hate.' That is too strong...no...it's just not accurate enough to describe how I truly feel about you." Alice chose her words carefully. She felt two raindrops his her shoulders, causing an outbreak of goosebumps to envelop her bare skin.

"But you'll never truly like me, oui?" Elodie couldn't help but smile as her eyes took in every single inch of the other woman's face. Alice was close enough that she could see the little splash of freckles on her nose, make out the ghost of dimples that only truly made themselves prevalent when she smiled...

Alice's throat tightened at the other's words. She wanted to deny it...tell the Elodie that she did like her well enough...when they weren't fighting. Yes, things were alright between them now, but looking at the past, how could she ever truly trust Elodie? What if some freak set of circumstances led to another devastating war between their two countries? It was a never-ending cycle.

The very thought made Alice's eyes burn.

Elodie reached out a hand and caressed the other's cheek. Still smiling, she said, "You're beautiful, you know? You always have been."

The English woman's breath hitched. Her heart beat quickened and she felt her face grow extremely hot. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"I understand, Alice." She retreated her hand, letting it fall to her side. "It's impossible. Even when we are at our best, we will always be bitter. It's sad, but... I guess that comes with the price of being who we are."

Saying those words out loud caused a painful heat to well up in her chest. Her throat tightened, and the overwhelming desire to cry overpowered her. When was the last time she had cried over something like this? When was the last time she had properly displayed grief over the fact that there was absolutely no hope for her to look upon someone without feeling the stinging pain of betrayal?

"I..." Elodie took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself. "I think I'll be going to bed now."

She avoided the other woman's eyes as she made a movement to depart, but before she could even blink an eye, she felt Alice's hand grip her shoulder with surprising strength, rooting her to her spot against the tree.

"Alice?"

"Bloody hell, you are depressing."

The French woman was taken aback by how angry the other sounded.

"Bu-"

"If I would've known that this is how you think all the time, then I would've- I..." Alice's voice broke. Elodie's eyes widened as she looked at the other's face. Though she wasn't making direct eye contact, she was crying. Her hand was clutching onto the French woman's shoulder, her fingers digging into her bare skin as she trembled.

"I know that it's a sodding cycle. We fight, forgive, but never forget. It's very sad, and a lot of the time, it's all we can think about. And because of that, there are nations today that can't even speak to each other anymore! But you and I... I don't know what to call us. We've hurt each other so many times, but we always end up forgiving each other in the end, right? I... I could never, ever hate you, Elodie, and don't you dare forget that!"

Elodie was stunned. She felt as if her whole body had gone into some sort of shock. She couldn't move a muscle, nor could she speak. All she could do was watch as her long-time rival, Alice Kirkland, shed tears for her sake. And that alone seemed to put her heart on over-drive.

Alice didn't bother to wipe her tears as she looked up to glare at Elodie. She clutched onto the other's shoulder even tighter. "I will always need you in the end. Even if you hurt me, even if you utterly destroy me, I know that you will be the only one to pick up the pieces, and then...and then we can start all over again. I know that it's depressing to think that this cycle will never truly end, but in those dark times when we're aiming to hurt each other, I will always cling on to the hope that you will still be there for me. With how fucking skewed this whole thing is, I am just so grateful that we are still intact, that we can still talk to each other and reminisce and laugh and bicker and...and... Elodie, we're here right now, and I am telling this. That very fact is...It's..."

Elodie held her breath as a tender expression replaced the fierce, teary anger on her face.

"A miracle."

She let it out.

A breath.

A single shuddering breath was all it took.

It blended in with the wind that rattled the leaves.

It danced with the rolling clouds that ached to release the rain.

A single breath from both women, not quite breaking the silence, but rather enhancing the sound of their beating hearts.

Without missing another beat, Elodie cupped Alice's cheeks and placed a tender kiss upon the other's soft lips. The English woman tensed up for a single second, but that single second passed without another hesitant impulse. Alice's eyes fluttered shut as the tears continued to spill, her grip on the other woman's shoulder loosening.

Elodie could taste the saltiness of the other's tears mixing between their connected lips. She slowly slid her hands from the blonde's cheeks down to her bare shoulder blades, skimming her fingers along the soft, pale skin before traveling downwards to rest on her upper arms.

The French woman broke the kiss, her eyes studying Alice's face intensely. The English woman's cheeks were flushed and her lips were still parted. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal those emerald green eyes, which hungrily drank in the other's face.

"I care, Alice. I care about you. I always will and don't think for a sec-" Elodie burst out. She had never been this clumsy with her wording before, especially in the midst of a passionate kiss.

"Shut up," Alice almost growled before lunging forward and covering the other's lips with hers. Elodie felt as if her heart had jumped out of her chest. Alice's hands were tangled in the French woman's hair, and her lips were moving against hers in an almost aggressive manner. Elodie couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips as she skimmed her hands roamed from her shoulders, down the sides of her ribcage, and to the sweet little curve of her lips.

Her tongue lined the bottom of the other's lip, and without hesitation, Alice granted entry. Their tongues began their lustful, passionate dance as their hands roamed over skin and cloth, skimming gently over bone, flesh, and curve.

A miracle.

They were a miracle.

A bloody, distraught, pain-stricken miracle, but a miracle nonetheless.

And the summer rain began to wash away the impurities, the dirtiness, and the hate as the two swayed in their embrace, fully invested in the other, determined to make this moment of reconciliation completely devoid of strain, so that they could render the past and the future meaningless.

The water poured down on the two women relentlessly, drowning out their deep breaths and moans from the outside world so that they could only hear each other.

With her hands on the other's waist, Elodie spun Alice around and backed her into the base of the tree where the massive tangle of branches loomed over them, blocking some of the rainfall. She broke the kiss and lowered her head to place her lips against Alice's neck, her tongue circling the tender part of the skin, collecting droplets of rainwater and tasting the light saltiness.

Elodie could feel the area between her thighs grow unbearably hot as she heard the other's whimpers. She kept moving her lips downwards, reveling in the trembling of Alice's body as she grazed her nails against Elodie's scalp. Ever so slowly, she moved the white straps of the other's soaked nightgown from her shoulders and gently pulled down to reveal her small, yet perfectly rotund breasts.

Alice gave a little whimper at that and made a sudden movement to shield them, but Elodie quickly grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the sides of the tree. She looked up at the English woman, smiling at the sight of her reddened cheeks and mesmerized facial expression. "You are beautiful."

Taking a deep breath, Elodie placed her lips on the center of left breast, swirling her tongue over her small, yet erect nipple. Alice was shaking, small whimpers escaping her lips as she pushed her head against the tree. Her heart was pumping vigorously and she instinctively squeezed her legs together. She was vaguely aware of the rain hitting the leaves and the burst of thunder that echoed throughout the whole valley.

Elodie released Alice's hands and used her left hand to massage her other breast, cupping it with her hand and squeezing it gently. The French woman used her other hand to coax the rest of the nightgown off, pulling it downwards so that it fell in a pile around Alice's feet. She then trailed her hand down her stomach, lower and lower until she reached the very edge of the other's pantyline.

Alice was shuddering. She was making indiscernible noises that mixed in with the rain. Elodie felt the drops coating her own body, and tasted it on the English woman's skin as she moved her lips from the left breast to the right one, using her other hand to coax the right one, her palm rubbing the mixture of rainwater and saliva all over the mound.

"E-Elodie... Please..." Alice panted.

The sound of her voice sent the French woman on a frenzy. She wanted to hear more. She wanted to hear Alice scream her name...wanted to show her that she cared, that she'd always be there for her by having access to her most intimate parts, both emotional and physical. She wanted to express all of this by bringing Alice to the point of blissful, unadulterated pleasure.

And she wanted it to be done here, under this tree, while the rain cleansed them of all pain.

Elodie removed her lips from Alice's breast and trailed a series of kisses down her flat torso. She placed her hands on the other woman's buttocks through her panties, squeezing as hard as she could as her lips trailed lower and lower.

The rain water dripped down Elodie's nose, and all she could hear and feel was Alice. Alice's whimpers, Alice's shudders, Alice's tremors...

"Just take them off. P-Please..." Alice begged once Elodie lips reached the edge of the edge of panties.

The French woman withdrew her lips and stared. Underneath this cloth was something only she could have. Something that was only accessible to her in this single moment.

Elodie's breaths quickened, and soon she couldn't discern whether she was listening to the thundering of her own heartbeat, or if it was the pouring rain.

She reached out a finger and rubbed at Alice's sweet spot through her panties, causing the other female to jerk, her hips thrusting forward. Elodie smiled, not ceasing in her rubbing as she rested her forehead against the other's stomach, her nose taking in the musky scent of Alice's arousal.

So they were a miracle, hmm?

A miracle that was kept alive all because of sheer genuine affection...something, up until now, Elodie didn't think was possible.

A tear slid down her cheek as her smile grew. Her heart was now drowning out the rain. The French woman moved both of her hands to Alice's hips and latched her teeth onto the edge of her panties. She could feel herself shuddering as she pulled them down further and further, past the curve of her buttocks, and her smooth thighs, before they fell in a heap along with her nightgown.

Elodie took a moment to admire Alice's most private area. She was absolutely beautiful, her shaven mound glistening with both rain water and arousal. The English woman's hands were at her sides, clutched against the trunk of the tree as her bare chest rose up and down with each shuddering breath.

She looked down at Elodie with fiery green eyes.

"E-Elodie..." she panted.

The French woman brought her left hand up and caressed her slit lovingly, feeling the other's juices run down her finger. Alice gasped, her legs instinctively jerking apart, allowing Elodie better access.

At that second, Elodie couldn't help but smirk with pride as she rubbed her partner teasingly with her finger. She started at the top before prying it in a few centimeters past the slit, and then slightly downwards so that she could rub her swollen clitoris.

Alice let out a long moan as Elodie continued to work, her own head spinning uncontrollably with desire. Gritting her teeth, the French woman continued to rub her, refraining from moving her finger downwards towards the other's entrance.

"Fuck, Alice..." She choked out as the other woman continued to squirm and whimper.

Elodie couldn't take it anymore. Alice was unwrapped and waiting for her. And though this would eventually just be another brief moment of reconciliation in the long torrential history these two shared, only to be looked back upon during the time of future warfare and brief moments of clarity, it didn't matter.

They were here in the pouring rain, with nowhere else they'd rather be.

And they wanted to show their shaky, inconsistent love for each other in this moment before it faded away.

Elodie forcefully grabbed Alice's hips, pressing her firmly against the tree, and ran her tongue along the other's soaking slit, inhaling the intoxicating musky scent before plunging her tongue past the lips and inner folds.

"Shit, Elodie...SHIT!" Alice cried, her legs completely spread apart as the French woman lapped up her juices, swirling her tongue from the clitoris to the area right above her main entrance. The English woman was shaking, trying to hold herself back from exploding into an uncontrollable fit of pure bliss. She wanted this moment to last as long as possible.

She wanted Elodie to taste her thoroughly.

The flash of lightning illuminated the beautiful scene under the tree, followed by another echoing burst of thunder. A mixture of sweat and rain-water coated the two women, their hair plastered against their skulls, as they continued on in their lustful rendez-vous.

With a small moan, Elodie then plunged her tongue into Alice's entrance and removed her left hand to rub her swollen clitoris. The English woman's hips her bucking forward, her hands now tangled in the other's hair.

Elodie flicked her tongue in and out with as much force as she could muster, unable to control herself as Alice's juices kept pouring all over her face.

"Elodie...oh, fuck, Elodie! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Her words were a flowing song of bliss to the French woman's ears. She moved her tongue from the other's entrance and back to the clitoris, latching her teeth onto the swollen piece of tissue. She slowly used her finger to push it into Alice's hole, trying to prevent herself from just shoving it all the way in.

The velvety, wet smoothness enveloped her finger. Fuck, she was extremely tight. Elodie was done holding back at this point. Without another single thought, she started to plunged her finger in and out, curving it upwards so as to hit her G-spot. Alice's voice filled the air as her hips moved to the rhythm of Elodie's pumping.

Removing her lips, Elodie gasped for air as she continued to pump. She stared up at Alice, her eyes intent on her face.

The English woman's face was contorted in the most beautiful way possible, her dirty blonde hair heavy with rain as it fell down the sides of her face and stuck to her beautiful breasts. Her cheeks were the most lovely red color, and her eyes were closed as tears mixed with rainwater cascaded from them.

Elodie wanted to look at her as she did this. She wanted to see Alice's facial expression once she reached the point of oblivion. The French woman couldn't bear the uneasy, tight heat between her own legs anymore. Using her free hand, she immediately plunged her fingers past her panties and started to rub herself, shaking as she realized just how wet she was.

But she kept her eyes on Alice, her own pants and moans now matching her partner's. Elodie slid another finger into the English woman's entrance, slowing down so that she could adjust to the added pressure. But Alice didn't seem to mind one bit as she continued to rock her hips back and forth.

Elodie plunged both fingers into the other woman, digging as far as she could, biting her bottom lip in heated concentration. Her fingers were absolutely soaked as she started thrusting as hard as she could, picking up speed with each second.

Her own thighs were spread apart as she continued to touch herself as well, pumping at the same time to remain a balanced rhythm,

She continued to stare up at Alice's face. That alone helped build the overwhelming, heated tingling sensation that cascaded through her body.

"God...oh, God, oh, God... Alice..." she panted, never taking her eyes off of her. She could feel herself reaching her own climax.

"Elodie, I'm going to...Mmmph!" Alice immediately bit down on her own finger, her eyes squeezed shut. The French woman knew that she was trying to hold back.

"No, don't... I want to hear you, Alice... L-Look at me... LOOK AT ME!" she yelled as her own body wracked itself in blissful convulsions.

Alice's green eyes were trained on Elodie's face, a passionate fire roaring within her as she gave a loud, echoing cry that traveled through the continuously pouring rain.

With one final thrust, she came, her arousal dripping down her thighs and all over the Elodie's hand. Alice's trembling body went limp as she slumped backwards against the tree trunk.

Elodie was numb. All she could see were those green eyes...those green eyes that had looked upon her with admiration, with hatred, with anger, with confusion, with lust, with love...

It seemed as though she could recall everything with ease, from their earliest days, to their most brutal wars, to their immature skirmishes, to their most hurtful and affectionate exchanges.

Elodie glanced at her soaking fingers and started to lick them clean, her heart still pounding against her ribcage, her limbs tingling and her mind teetering on a strange balance between a standstill and a never-ending race.

The rainfall ceased, leaving the two women under a mass of interwoven branches, panting breaths harmonizing with each other. The sky was starting to lighten, and the scent of the passing storm lingered in the air.

It was silent.

And that silence was treasured.

No words were exchanged.

Words would only interrupt the flow of memories and emotions that came from the deepest recesses of the heart.

No "I love you's" or "Thank you's" would be given.

They weren't needed, nor were they wanted.

In the end, they were just two women.

Two women who fought, forgave, but never forgot.

They would never forget.

And that was the beauty of it all.

Nothing needed to be said. Nothing needed to be done.

It was an endless cycle of repeated love and anger, but they were still standing, despite the many different, skewed and tangled paths they'd take.

And that was a miracle.

It was their miracle.


End file.
